


Watermelons

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is hovering behind him, eager and anxious as he watches Tim carefully slice up the watermelon. Tim stops to give Kon an amused look, “Staring at me cutting this up isn’t going to make me go faster you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelons

**Author's Note:**

> such a unique title right?

Kon is hovering behind him, eager and anxious as he watches Tim carefully slice up the watermelon. Tim stops to give Kon an amused look, “Staring at me cutting this up isn’t going to make me go faster you know.”  
  


“It won’t? Well, shit.” Kon mock complained, a wide grin on his face. “I thought if I hovered long enough you’d move faster.”  
  


“Sorry to disappoint.” He mumbled into the fleshy fruit he was carving into. “Make yourself useful and get a serving tray and some plates.”  
  


By the time Tim was done, Kon had put out a large dish on which Tim started to arrange the cut slices. Each curved slice was a deep red color, dotted with black and white seeds and dripping their sweet water onto the dark tray. Kon was ready to bite into the nearest piece and just  _savor_  the fruit when a small breeze blew past him.  
  


“Oh-hey-cool! Watermelons!” Bart chirped, eyes bright with interest. “I-love-watermelon!”  
  


And before Kon could even say his name, there was nothing left on the plate except a number of pale rinds.  
  


“Thanks-for-the-treat!” Bart chirped. “Thanks-Tim! Kon!” With another small gust of wind, Bart was out the door.  
  


Mouth falling open in shock and disbelief, Kon stared at the sight before him. He had been looking forward to this  _so_  much and Bart had just…  
  


A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his fruit misery. “Don’t look like that.” Tim gently patted his shoulder, “I’ve got the other half in the freezer.”  
  


Kon’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree before he planted a happy kiss on Tim’s cheek. “I love that freaky brain of yours.”  
  


“What’s so freaky about anticipating Bart’s hunger?” Tim asked in amusement, watching Kon dive into the giant fridge and come back with the other half of the watermelon.


End file.
